


medicine

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little intimate, haechans sick, he needs medicine, he's a little baby, mark takes care of him, there's still some fluff tho, they get really close, was meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which Donghyuck asks for medicine





	medicine

Donghyuck wasn't the type to get sick. Hell, the last time he even sneezed was more than a week ago. Yet here he was, sprawled over his bed, sneezing continuously into the sheets, whilst making a mental note to clean them later, and coughing until his throat was sore from pain. Mark sighed as he watched Donghyuck squirm on the bed, groaning as he felt warm and then cold after a while, annoyed that his immune system wasn't helping him.

The funny thing was that Donghyuck had been complaining just the other day that he never got sick, so he never got that wonderful treatment from the other members, where they would all pat the sick ones hair, rush to them whenever they called out for help, and make sure to stay awake with them through the whole night. It was also Donghyuck on the giving side of the sick days, rather than the receiving side.

"Just settle down." Mark tried to order, but Donghyuck only huffed and pushed Mark away, kicking off the blankets from over himself and whimpering. The last time Donghyuck got sick, was during the trainees period. He had stayed in his sheets the whole day, whining and forcing Mark to take care of him, and surprisingly, Mark had agreed in doing so.

"I'm hot Mark hyung." Donghyuck said, stopping his kicking and crying and staring at Mark with sad eyes. "But I'm cold as well. Why does the body do that? Why can't it just be hot? Why does it make me feel cold sometimes?"

"I..." Mark paused for a second, thinking about an answer, before giving up because he remembered that he never paid attention in his biology classes. "I don't know, anyways, have you had your medicine?"

"No." Donghyuck pouted, the strange behaviour caused by the sickness resurfacing again, making Mark want to groan out of frustration. But he remained silent, only nodding at Donghyuck's answer, before scrambling over to the dorms kitchen to get some medicine. The older members had gone out for a meeting, regarding some new comeback that was to take place, and Mark had been left alone to worry about Donghyuck, firstly because he was one of the best at taking care of an ill person, and second because he would've driven the other members crazy by asking if Donghyuck was alright or not.

They had a whole box full of medicines, since Mark and Yuta got sick a lot, and it was filled with different kinds of medicine. What for? Mark didn't know, but they were definitely being used, as half of them had been poked open and tablets were missing.

Mark quickly picked out the one of Donghyuck, a basic ibuprofen, and then filled a glass of water. He hurried to Donghyuck's room, already being able to hear the shuffling of sheets, and entered in on Donghyuck attempting to take his shirt off. Mark choked on air as he saw Donghyuck bring the shirt up to his chest, which was a normal sight to see as Donghyuck always slept without a shirt, but seeing him do this in his drunken like state was a little startling.

"What're you doing?" Mark asked, placing the glass and medicine on the side and waiting for Donghyuck to calm himself down. After failing to pull the shirt off, Donghyuck decided to lay on the bed, his lips poked out and his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Mark watched as Donghyuck's chest rose and then dropped slowly.

"I'm tired." Donghyuck said, his eyes still not focusing on a specific place. "I want medicine."

Donghyuck sat up a little, using all the strength he had to help himself up by his elbows, managing to lean on the headboard and wiggle underneath the uncomfortable pillow setting. Mark reached over to the table besides him and picked the medicine up, holding it in one hand with the cup in the other. As he extended it to Donghyuck, he waited, but Donghyuck didn't accept it.

Instead, he shook his head and then opened his mouth wide. Mark blinked in confusion and then proceeded to ask Donghyuck, "What?".

"Give me my medicine." Donghyuck said, with a hint of annoyance present in his tone. Mark raised his hand, holding the tablet carefully between the tip of his fingers. He was about to place it in Donghyuck's mouth, but was stopped by a hand.

"Not like that!" Donghyuck said, sitting up more and then pushing the arm towards Mark. "Take the medicine, get some water and then feed me."

"Huh?" Mark blurted out, stutter ling as he uttered the following words. "What do you mean? I put it in my mouth and then kiss you?" Donghyuck nodded, earning a look from Mark. "That's disgusting. You know how many germs-"

"I don't care." Donghyuck replied quickly, closing his eyes once again and waiting for Mark to go on with the feeding, pushing away the horrible feeling he was going to have when he got returned to his normal self and would have to explain why he wanted to do that.

Mark hesitated, of course, since his best friend had just asked him to kiss him, and because of the crush he had had on him for the past few years, the weird tingly feeling he felt in his veins, coursing through his body, telling him to do it, but at the same time not to. Mark stared at Donghyuck's face, which was now creased with worry lines, and Mark quickly decided to act on what he thought was best.

He threw the medicine into his mouth, chugged a bit of the water, making sure to not accidentally drink it all, and then turned to Donghyuck, who had now closed his mouth into a pout. He gently placed his hand on Donghyuck's cheek, ignoring the way his lips twitched into a smile by the touch, and then leaned forwards.

His lips brushed against Donghyuck's and he took a deep breath through his nose, trying his best to keep the water from spilling. He poked his tongue out barely, running it across Donghyuck's bottom lip, immediately getting entrance and basically _poured _the water into Donghyuck's mouth. Mark heard a whimper, and small resistance being shown, before a pair of firm hands held his waist in place. Mark felt the tablet still in his mouth and quickly tried to push it into Donghyuck's, freezing as he made contact with Donghyuck's tongue.

A sense of disgust, and discomfort, rushed over him, but he pushed further, leaning closer to be able to give away the drug in his mouth. Donghyuck moved back, still gripping onto Mark, and took him onto his lap. The two stayed on the bed, lips connected as Donghyuck swallowed the last bit of the water with the ibuprofen.

"So." Donghyuck cleared his throat, looking up at Mark with uncertainty. "I hope it's not contagious."

**Author's Note:**

> surprising if anyone made it till the end, but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
